narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shōgan
{This article, , is the property of User:Humanoid_Phoenix and can only be edited with written permission from User:Humanoid_Phoenix} The Shōgan (消眼, Literally meaning: Cancel Eye) is unique in both it's ability and acquisition. The Shōgan is a dōjutsu kekkai genkai of the Omoni clan that has been seen as a fable or myth for ages. Nothing but a legend told among clan-members since long ago. The only confirmed user of this ability is Hitorikko Omoni, a shinobi of the hidden leaf village. Background The Omoni clan was first founded by Saigo Omoni, a distinguished shinobi who served in the First Great Shinobi War despite having originally being the fourth and last son of a civilian family from the Land of Mountains (山の国, Yama no Kuni). While most of the clan's history is unknown due to both it's relative brevity and the destruction of the Land of Mountains The Omoni clan legends were known to state that upon a clan-member's death they would face a trial. This trial, while never revealed has been assumed to have varied between each clan-member. If a clan-member succeeded in their test it is said that they would awaken the Shōgan and return to life exactly one minute after their death. This has formed a tradition among the Omoni family of giving the dead one minute before disturbing their bodies. A second trial can then be done upon dying once-more with the process repeating itself so as to awaken the Hanten Shōgan (反転消眼, Inverted Cancel Eye). Abilities The Shōgan (消眼, Cancel Eye) aids the user in both Yin (Inton) and Yang (Yōton) release jutsu and, by extension Yin-yang release (Onmyoton). Along with this a user's skill in chakra control greatly increases as a result of being more aware with both the spiritual and physical energies within their body. This is further demonstrated by the dojutsu's appearance. The eyeball takes on a dark grey hue as the pupil turns to a ghostly white. The arguably more important abilities given by the Shōgan manifest themselves as Hantenjutsu (遁反転術, Inversion Techniques). The Shōgan is infamous for it's namesake, Hantenjutsu: Kaishō (Inversion Technique: Cancellation). The Cancellation jutsu's primary effect debilitates the visual prowess of any ocular-based jutsu by inverting the eye's colour and disrupting the chakra pathways. It has been theorised that a target of the jutsu could retain use of their dojutsu if they acclimate to the changes caused by the chakra pathways. Such a feat however has never been accomplished. To counteract it's use the Cancellation jutsu takes a massive toll on the user's eyes and leaves them inert for a short period of time. The time however will vary depending on multiple factors. These factors include; 1. Length that the jutsu is maintained. 2. Chakra capacity of the user. 3. Ocular Prowess of the target. 4. Skill developed from repeated use. Repeated or strenuous use of the Cancellation jutsu has also been confirmed to result in the user falling into a coma or, in severe cases, death. The Hanten Shōgan (反転消眼, Inverted Cancel Eye) contrary to it's name, changes only in that the whole eye takes on the ghostly white glow previously limited to the pupil. Regardless of appearance the Hanten Shōgan, like it's predecessor will return any loss of sight and heal all physical wounds felt during death upon awakening. This is only true as long as at least one eye remains intact. The resurrected user will also find the most significant difference between the ordinary Shōgan and it's evolved counterpart is that use of the Cancellation jutsu no longer causes pain, but still mild discomfort for the user. Any risk of death from it's use is thusly dissipated. Further uses of the Hanten Shōgan come from the unique Hantenjutsu only accomplished by those with it. All such Hantenjutsu have two distinguishing features. The first and most recognisable of which is each element takes on a glowing white colour. The second is more unique in so far that each jutsu is capable at directly counteracting any jutsu of equal strength regardless of natural affinity. For more specific purposes all of the Hantenjutsu are coated in Onmyoton chakra formed from the users body. Trivia -While it was claimed by multiple ninja that Saigo Omoni had awakened the Shōgan his dead body was seen to have normal eyes and any attempts to transplant them resulted in no awakening of the dojutsu. -The name Omoni (主に) translates to mainly or primarily. -Kireru Omoni was an unaffiliated shinobi who, despite having never awakened the Shōgan was in possession of scrolls that contained Raiton Hantenjutsu (their origin remains unknown). -Use of the Cancellation jutsu through a reflective surface directed back at oneself will revert the user's eyes to their normal form and become inert for a time, the time itself is dependent on the user's skill with chakra control and their subsequent ability to regain their altered sight.